Kokoro Connect Episode 6
is the sixth episode of the anime series. __TOC__ Character Appearance Synopsis The episode begins with Taichi narrating how three weeks have passed since the body-swapping phenomenon ended and the Student Cultural Society has returned to their normal business. Lamenting how, between Iori's injury and club work, Taichi still hasn't had the chance to talk with her about their relationship. Arriving at the clubroom, Taichi is greeted by his vice president, Inaba who is diligently typing away on her laptop, as usual. Taichi takes a seat across from her and informs the StuCS VP that Aoki and Yui will be late due to having monitor duty, and Inaba muses how annoying it is to have to wait for others. Inaba adds that during times like this, it helps to take one's frustrations out on people who are nearby, though Taichi can't understand her belief. Inaba insists that regularly blowing off stress by complaining is healthy, and Taichi can't help but feel like he will soon play the role of outlet for her, not that he minds either way. At that moment, Inaba rises to her feet and stares at Taichi unresponsively. Taichi asks if something's wrong and Inaba proceeds to strip off her jacket and sweater before unbuttoning her shirt. A bewildered Taichi watches as the vice president mounts the table and seductively crawls towards him, beckoning him to remove his own clothes. Taichi, straining to avert his eyes, suggests that she's just messing with him, but when Inaba reaches out for Taichi's hand, he falls backwards, bringing Inaba down with him. The two hit the floor hard and Taichi lifts Inaba off of him, inadvertedly grasping her breast in the process. At that moment, Yui and Aoki enter the room and are startled by the sight awaiting them. Yui freaks out, demanding they get off of each other, but Taichi insists it's not what it looks like as Inaba comes back to her senses and fixes her clothes. Suddenly, Yui smashes the club table in half, angrily demanding an explanation. When Aoki asks what's wrong, Yui becomes startled, having realized what she's done. Iori then enters the room and is shocked to find the table split in half and runs to comfort Yui whose hand is badly hurt. In the confusion, Inaba flees the scene as a confused Taichi looks on. That night, Taichi lays in bed, reflecting on the day's experiences. Suddenly, he hears a voice in his head telling him to not let his business go unsettled. Springing to his feet, Taichi rushes downstairs, cellphone in hand, but is stopped by Rina who asks if her brother is going out. Taichi comes back to his senses, wondering what he was doing. At that moment, he receives a call from Iori who madly tries to ask something, but before she can finish she seems to snap back to reality, confused as to why she called Taichi. Claiming she had a sudden urge to talk with him, Taichi admits he experienced a similar impulse and couldn't control himself. Iori finds the situation very suspicious but Taichi asks her what she wanted to talk about. Embarrassed, Iori insists Taichi tell her what he wanted to discuss. The two then blurt at the same time that they needed to talk about their confessions. Iori asks if his feelings have changed, but Taichi assures her they have not. Iori feels likewise, but before the conversation can continue, she decides to end the call, too embarrassed to keep talking. As Taichi returns to his house, he finds Rina awaiting him, teasing her older brother. She expresses her relief that Taichi was only acting weird because he was lovesick and Taichi becomes worried why a 10 year-old knows so much about romance. The next day at school, Taichi is approached by Inaba who explains that Yui and Aoki have been arrested by the police. Just as the gang wonders why those two would be arrested, they are approached by Fujishima who claims she knows why. Iori is immediately put off by her class representative's presence and Inaba demands Fujishima share what she knows. Fujishima agrees, on the condition they lend her Iori for 2 hours. When Iori displays discomfort, Taichi gets an uncontrollable impulse to attack Fujishima, though Inaba stops him. Acknowledging that if it's for Aoki and Yui's sake, Iori agrees to Fujishima's deal, but the class representative states she was only kidding, and is dejected to see how strongly opposed Iori was... Fujishima explains that the previous day, Yui witnessed some boys harassing girls from their school and she chose to defend the girls but used excessive violence to do so. When the police wanted to take Yui away for questioning, Aoki stepped in and struggled to free Yui from an officer's grasp. As a result, both were arrested, though Fujishima predicts they will both be let off with warnings. When Fujishima explains that her knowledge is due to her being the daughter of a high-ranking police officer, Inaba becomes delighted to have such a connection and the two begin plotting devious schemes together, to Iori and Taichi's horror. Later at the clubroom, Taichi muses how out of character it was for Yui to attack boys and Inaba agrees, becoming suspicious of the the whole thing. The group's conversation is interrupted by the sudden arrival of Heartseed, once again in possession of Gotou. Heartseed asks if they've been hearing voices in their heads that command them to act on their impulses and Inaba angrily demands he stop messing with them. Ignoring Inaba, Heartseed expresses his apology to Iori for what he previously put her through, though Iori believes that if he were truly sorry he'd leave them alone. Heartseed explains that the StuCS members are in the midst of his newest phenomenon which forces their impulses to be unleashed and will only end when he is adequately entertained. Inaba suggests they can counter the phenomenon by simply hiding away in their rooms but Heartseed suggests hiding can be just as entertaining to him, and if not, he will make things entertaining before exiting. The next day, the gang fill Aoki in on the phenomenon, and mention how Yui failed to appear. Reflecting how the phenomenon can make them do things they normally would not, Taichi mentions his previous encounter with Inaba and receives a punch from her. Iori is curious what happened and Inaba admits that she tried to seduce Taichi, though she claims she only did so because she was sexually frustrated and Taichi just happened to be there. Getting back on topic, Inaba states that unlike the previous phenomenon, outsiders will likely take note of their out-of-character behavior. To remedy this, Inaba suggests they either do their best to suppress their emotions so they never feel any desires, or they simply let themselves go unrestrained so they never build up stress that unleashes at an inopportune time. Though both options are troublesome, the gang agree on Inaba's plan but suggest they also help each other out along the way, though Inaba seems hesitant to agree. As they take their respective leaves, Inaba tells Taichi and Iori to support each other and orders Aoki to do the same with Yui. The others wonder who Inaba will rely on, but Inaba hurries them away, insisting she can handle herself. With the others gone, Inaba slumps down, alone in the room, wondering if she's making the right choices. Later that night, Taichi receives a call from Iori who suggests they put their relationship on hold for the time being. Iori adds that with their desires out of control, now would be a dangerous time to allow themselves to get close to each other and Taichi agrees. In addition, Iori admits that though it sounds selfish, she's a bit happy that her true desires are being unleashed as the phenomenon may help her understand who she really is. Taichi comments how Iori's objectiveness is a part of her true self and she can learn a lot about herself by simply looking at their normal interactions. Iori admits that when she talks with Taichi, she feels like everything will be alright and the two end their conversation. Taichi collapses to his bed, declaring that everything will work out and he'll make sure it does. Meanwhile, Iori laments that she won't mess things up this time... Trivia *This episode features additional dialogue and scenes in the Blu-ray version. *In this episode, Taichi is shown wearing a pair of crocs clogs. Category:Episodes Category:Kizu Random arc